Various communication protocols define how to route signals from one network node to the next. For instance, a routing protocol defines how routers communicate with one another. Routing tables provide a virtual “map” of certain sections of a network. That is, the routers can use the routing table to determine where to forward a message so that it is most likely to reach its destination.